Playing It Safe
by Wildrose504
Summary: Based on Piper's feelings about Jason in MoA. Piper tells Jason about how she wants to take risks in their relationship and the results... well... JASPER. T because I'm paranoid. Everything but the plot belongs to Uncle Rick


**A/N: Yep, so just a one shot about JASPER! Here we go! I don't own anything but the plot. Everything else belongs to Uncle Rick.**

* * *

Piper looked out over the ocean on the deck of the Argo II when she felt a pair of arms wrap around behind her. She sighed, already knowing who it was.

"Hey, Jason," she said.

"Piper," Jason replied as he let go of her and moved so that he was standing next to her.

"I can't believe we did it," Piper said.

"Yep," Jason said, "But when we've got all of us seven together, I think we could do anything."

Piper rolled her eyes and pushed her boyfriend, "Quit being so cheesy."

"I like being cheesy," Jason said as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Ew!" they heard someone say.

Both of them turned around to see Leo and Calypso. Yeah, Leo had gotten Calypso from her island. Since the seven had defeated Gaea and her giants, the gods owed them each one favor, and Leo used his to get Calypso. She wasn't immortal anymore either. Now she was 15. The reason? She looked 15 when she got off her island. The gods are simpler than you think.

"Hey Leo," Piper said.

"Wassup beauty queen?" Leo replied.

Calypso's smile faltered, "Are we interrupting… is this what you call a date?"

Leo burst out laughing as he watched Piper and Jason's faces turn so red, a tomato would've been jealous.

"No," Piper said, "You weren't interrupting anything."

Leo wiped his eyes, "I think we are, but I like interrupting things."

Leo pushed his way between Piper and Jason and put his arms around their shoulders, "See Calypso? We're best buddies!"

Jason forced a smile and Piper laughed. Calypso giggled and smiled at the trio.

Leo let go of them and walked back next to Calypso, "Not as fun as bugging Frank and Hazel though… Whoa… was this your first _date_? She said yes? This was simpler than I thought it would be…"

"What?" Piper asked as she looked at Jason.

Jason sighed, "Thanks for spoiling it Leo?"

"Oh," Leo said, "Well you're welcome anyway!"

With that Leo and Calypso walked away.

"Well?" Piper asked.

Jason inhaled, "I want to ask you out on a date… a _real _date. Our first date."

Piper smiled, "What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking a picnic in the stables around seven?" Jason said.

Piper's smile faltered.

"What?" Jason asked.

Piper sighed and took Jason's hands in hers, "I know you like following the rules Jason, and I love that about you."

Jason frowned, "Is this a breakup?"

Piper frantically shook her head, "No, no! I mean you said it yourself, no breakups. I'm just saying that I'd like to do something… dangerous… against the rules."

"Dangerous?"

"You know," Piper said, "Percy and Annabeth snuck out to the stables past curfew to… _talk_."

"We _just _talked," they heard someone say.

They turned around to see Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Calypso. They were sitting around bowls of popcorn and watching the two. Everyone glared at Annabeth.

Annabeth blushed, "Well we did."

"We _did _kiss a couple of times," Percy said.

"Again," Annabeth said, "_Not _helping."

Percy grinned like crazy and started twirling a strand curl of her hair, "Continue."

Piper rolled her eyes, "Something like that. Jason, I'm tired of playing it safe."

Jason raised his eyebrows, "I don't _always _play it safe."

"Oh really?" Piper smirked, "The most dangerous thing we've done is you coming into my room 10 minutes before curfew to kiss me goodnight."

"It lasted 5 minutes."

"Whoa," Frank said, "TMI."

Percy raised his eyebrows, "Definitely telling Thalia."

Leo wiggled his eyebrows, "Full out make out session?"

Calypso furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Hazel, "What's a make out session?"

Hazel just shook her head and smiled.

Jason blushed, "You know what. Tonight, you and I are going to look at the stars… _past _curfew."

"Oh," Annabeth said popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth, "_Wild man_."

Piper grinned, "It's a start."

Piper leaned over and kissed Jason on the cheek.

"Well," Leo said, "Bet you a drachma that this will go terribly wrong."

"You're on," Annabeth said.

"I side with Leo," Percy said.

"Second that," Frank said.

Calypso pursed her lips, "I side with Annabeth."

"All right," Annabeth said as she held out her fist.

Calypso gasped as she fell backwards and scooted away, "I-I thought we settled this _Percy _situation."

"We did, I just want a fist bump. Make a fist," Annabeth said.

Calypso followed her instructions.

"Now bump," Annabeth said.

Calypso cautiously followed her directions and gently bumped her fist against hers.

Calypso smiled.

"Who are you siding with Hazel?" Calypso asked.

"I don't gamble," Hazel said as she turned away from the group.

She then leaned next to Annabeth and whispered in her ear, "Put me in for _two _drachmas."

Piper rolled her eyes and looked at Jason, "See you tonight?"

"Sounds like a plan," Jason said.

Attempt #1: Looking At The Stars

Piper and Jason lay on the deck of the Argo II on a picnic blanket and stared up at the sky. The sky was midnight blue and peppered with stars.

"It's _really _pretty tonight," Piper said.

"I know," Jason replied.

"You want to point out constellations?"

"Not really."

Piper laughed and turned over so she was looking right into Jason's electric blue eyes.

"Do want to eat something?" she asked.

"I have grapes," Jason said as he wriggled his eyebrows.

"Leo's getting to you."

"You want the grapes?"

"Of course."

So they sat there, feeding each other grapes and cracking jokes. Piper leaned over and kissed Jason. It was a nice, long kiss that they haven't had in a while without anybody watching and placing bets. Piper was _loving _their first date. Jason was being so sweet and funny and she was _loving_ the slight feeling of danger because of the possibility they might get caught by Coach Hedge. They broke apart when they heard a crash.

"Die!" they heard someone yell.

"Coach Hedge?" Piper said.

Sure enough, they satyr ran out of the dining room swinging his baseball bat wildly.

"Coach Hedge," Jason verified, "But… his eyes are closed."

"Is he…." Piper said, "Sleep killing."

"Die!" he yelled again.

"Sleep killing," Jason said.

Coach Hedge stiffened and he turned to them, "Die!" he yelled as he charged.

"Run?" Piper asked.

"Run," Jason said.

The other six of course, laughed at their failed attempt and Leo, Frank, and Percy, each received 4 drachma.

[Have I mentioned the gods gave them _a lot _of drachma each?]

Since the three boys already knew they were winning, they decided to change their one drachma bet to two. Piper and Jason though, decided to try again.

Attempt #2: Scrabble at Midnight

Jason opened Piper's room door to find her staring intently at a Scrabble board.

"Last time you played Scrabble?" Piper asked.

"Never."

"10 years ago."

Jason whistled, "You remember the rules?"

Piper handed him the rule paper.

After Jason was done reading it he nodded, "Let's do this."

Soon the board was covered with words, except for a few empty spaces, and it was Piper's turn. She smiled devilishly and put down her letters down to reveal she spelled the word 'Sparky', pointing towards Jason. Jason raised his eyebrows while Piper continued to smile.

"Sparky," she said.

"Beauty queen," he said.

Then the next think they knew, they were kissing. That's when Jason accidently knocked down the Scrabble board. Some letters formed the word 'failure' pointing towards Jason.

"I think this is Aphrodite telling me Scrabble isn't romantic enough," Jason said.

"I think so," Piper said.

That's when the letters spelled 'run'.

Piper sighed, "Go before she turns you into a pig."

Piper kissed Jason's cheek and he ran out of the room.

When they told the others this, they laughed at them again. The girls gave the guys four drachma each again and the guys increased their bets to 3 drachma. As Piper watched them fight over it she sighed.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked as he sat down next to her.

Piper tried not to meet Jason's eyes, "I'm a _horrible_ girlfriend."

"No you're not," Jason said.

"Jason," Piper said, "I told you I didn't like how you played it safe all the time. I told you I didn't want to play it safe anymore, but it turns out, I _like_ playing it safe."

The two sat in silence for a while until Piper broke it.

"I'll understand if you want to breakup with—."

She was interrupted when Jason kissed her, "Like I said before, _no _breakups."

Piper smiled, "Sparky, I'd like to go on a _safe _date."

"Okay," Jason said as he stood up, "Get your cornucopia, we're having a picnic on the deck _now_."

Piper stood up and kissed Jason on the cheek.

"Yes!" Annabeth yelled.

Piper and Jason turned around to see Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, Percy, Leo, and Calypso watching them.

Annabeth held out her hand, "Pay up boys. Those two _failed _dates had this good conclusion."

Hazel and Calypso followed her gesture.

"_Fine_," the boys said in unison.

"How much do we owe?" Frank asked.

"You want us to do the math?" Annabeth asked.

The boys shrugged.

Calypso nodded, "Give me a calculator Annabeth."

"You," Leo said, "Know how to use a calculator?"

"You just push buttons and numbers appear," Calypso said, "Do you need help Leo?"

"Just do the math."

Annabeth handed Calypso the calculator and she punched in some numbers.

"In total you owe us 24 drachma. Therefore we get 8 each."

The boys sighed and handed the girls their money. When they were out of earshot Hazel raised her eyebrows.

"They only owed us 18 drachma total."

"Boys," Annabeth said while shaking her head.

"They _always _trust a person with a calculator," Calypso said.

The two fist bumped while Piper, Jason, and Hazel laughed. So that afternoon, Jason and Piper had a picnic. The cornucopia gave them roses as well, and Piper _knew _it was because of Jason. They had a pretty good time, and it was all because of playing it safe.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! Please, feedback is appreciated. Read and review and I also posted this on deviantArt so don't freak out if you see it under the name roses504! Anything else, TELL ME!**


End file.
